


If it Ain't Got that Swing

by Arukou



Series: Tumblr Archive [20]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Get Together, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Skinny!Steve, Steve Rogers can be a bit dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Peggy are beautiful on the dance floor and it makes Steve a little sick that he wants them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it Ain't Got that Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/post/125802379878/threesome-stevebuckypeggy-but-totally-safe-for).

On the edge of the union ballroom, a wayward streamer forlornly hanging down his shoulder, Steve watched with a growing sense of jealousy as Peggy and Bucky tore up the dance floor. The swing club had been having special lessons just for the end of semester Gatsby blowout for weeks now, and Buck had taken to it like a duck to water. Christ the boy could move. Steve hadn’t seen Peggy at the lessons, so he hadn’t known she’d be just as skilled and twice as beautiful.

He couldn’t seem to tamp down the green envy gradually building up inside him and he had to look away when Bucky lifted Peggy by the waist and flipped her over his shoulder, both of them laughing.

Bucky knew. He knew. They’d talked about it late at night, over shitty vodka smuggled into the dorms by Tony Stark. But the moment the big band music had blared over the speakers, Bucky had swept off and offered his hand to Peggy and they’d both gone running onto the dance floor, feet flashing and arms waving, leaving Steve to be a mannequin against the bleachers.

And what Bucky didn’t know was that while Steve’s crush on Peggy was huge, almost suffocating in its breadth, Steve’s crush on Bucky was just as bad, and wanting them both made him feel even more like a heel than he already did. He’d wanted Bucky for years, but wanting Peggy was relatively new. Ever since she’d punched Hodges unconscious in the alley behind the student union, his heart had started pounding in her presence. He supposed it said something bad about his psyche that he was turned on by people who helped him beat up bullies, but he couldn’t exactly turn off the fire that kindled in his belly.

Now, watching them spin and jump and flip, his want warred in his chest, flickering first hot and then sickeningly cold until he felt like taffy stretched too thin. Twenty minutes of torture and he was ready to turn and punch the wall until his knuckles bled, borrowed tux be damned.

Instead, he waited until Peggy and Bucky both had their backs to him and quietly exited the gym, skirting the crowd and heading for the door. He hadn’t wanted to go to the dance anyway; he was only there because Bucky had begged him to come.

The night air hit him like mint and ice, cooling the rage in his belly. Spring peepers sang from the campus lake and he turned toward his dorm, standing a little straighter and already feeling more like himself. It was a long walk back, but he didn’t want to wait around to hitch a ride with an amorous Bucky. The night air would clear his head a little. He plodded through the parking lot of the union, a spring in his step, right until a familiar voice chuckled right behind him.

“Rogers,” Hodges said, a smirk dressing his mouth. He was flanked by two cronies and even several feet away, Steve could smell the liquor on them. “Dumped so early? Makes sense I guess. Who’d want a skinny little pipsqueak like you?”

“I don’t want any trouble,” Steve said tiredly, but he squared his shoulders and stood a little straighter. Hodges wasn’t exactly the type to back down when asked politely.

“You think you’re hot shit, Barnes and Carter protecting you every step of the way. But here you are, all alone. No bodyguards to save you now.”

Steve’s heart gave a horrible squeeze, but he put up his fists. “Leave me alone, Hodges. I just wanna go home.”

“You leave when we say you can leave,” Hodges growled, and then they were all on Steve, a whirlwind of punches and kicks. Steve managed to land one good hit across Hodges’ cheekbone, right where Peggy had bruised him two months ago, but it was three against one and he was barely one hundred pounds. He tried to get to his feet again, but there was blood in his mouth and he couldn’t breathe through his nose; after a moment, his lungs started to contract and he wheezed when one of them kicked him in the ribs.

“Hey!” someone shouted and Steve winced, because Hodges was right, wasn’t he? Steve was always being saved and never fending for himself. Above him, he heard flesh hit flesh, but it sounded distant, like he was hearing it through a tunnel. His attention wandered and when next he became aware of himself, there were hands on his shoulders and a gentle voice in his ears.

“I think we better get him to his mom’s. I’ll bring my car around. You wait here with him.”

“His mother?”

“She lives in town and she won’t care if we crash there for the night. She’ll be glad we helped him out. And she’s a nurse. She can check to see if he needs the hospital.”

Those same warm hands were lifting him, sliding under his shoulders and supporting his stumbling feet. “Peggy?” he slurred, blood sliding down his chin.

“Steve? Oh thank god. Just stay with me, please.” She insinuated herself even closer to him and he blinked, glancing down and catching sight of the blood smeared across her stomach.

“Your dress…”

“Nonsense. War paint,” she said shortly as she herded him into the back seat of Bucky’s car. She slid in next to him as Bucky hit the gas, exiting the parking lot in one smooth, long turn. “Just a few minutes, Steve.”

By the time they pulled up in front of Steve’s ramshackle house, he was coming around enough to feel mortally embarrassed. “You guys should head back to the dance. I can just…”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Bucky said, coming around to Steve’s other side. Peggy and Bucky were so tall relative Steve that his feet barely brushed the ground. As if his humiliation weren’t complete enough. They made his way to the front door, and Bucky knocked before he let himself in. “Mrs. Rogers? Are you home?”

From the living room, his mother emerged saying, “Bucky? What in the world are… Oh Steve. Not again.”

“Again?” Peggy said wryly, but followed Sarah Rogers as she led them into the kitchen.

Steve was completely lucid now, and anger and hurt, jealousy and embarrassment, they all burned at the back of his throat, sour and scorching as bile. His mother fussed over his cuts and bruises, checked him for concussion symptoms and then pressed an ice pack to his black eye. “What am I going to do with you?” she murmured, before leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead.

Bucky stepped forward with Peggy’s arm looped through his. “Do you mind if we stay here tonight, Mrs. Rogers? Just to make sure Stevie’s ok?”

“Of course, Bucky. I’ll get down the sleeping bags. Peggy, will you be alright in Steve’s room, or would you prefer the guest room.”

“Steve’s room is fine, ma’am,” Peggy said, eyes moving sharply to Steve. He tried to disguise his surprise and stood up, shrugging off Bucky’s help.

“I’ll lend you some clothes, dear. And Bucky, I think you’ve still got a few things in Steve’s drawers.” said Mrs. Rogers and she darted off to get supplies. They were all soon settled in Steve’s room, dressed in pajamas, sleeping bags spread on the floor, and Steve sitting cross-legged on his old bed, trying to hide his embarrassment. His mom brought in a bag of chips, a few packs of dried fruit, and soda, and then left them to their own devices. Sometimes he wished she wasn’t quite so trusting; if she had put her foot down on Peggy’s accommodations, he wouldn’t be watching Peggy and Bucky leaning into each other and feeling his heart boil with sour jealousy.

“You guys shoulda gone back to the dance,” he said sullenly, looking down at his lap. “I ruined your fun.”

From the corner of his eye, he caught Peggy and Bucky share a glance before Bucky stood up and sat on Steve’s right. “It’s no fun for us if you’re not having fun either.”

“You don’t need me to have fun,” Steve said, and then immediately felt even worse because he was sulking when all they’d done was help him.

Peggy sat on his other side, leaning into his shoulder, and said, “Yes, we do.”

Caught off guard, Steve looked up and caught her eyes, freezing when she leaned in and brushed her lips across his. “Peggy?” he breathed, leaning back only to feel Bucky’s hands on his shoulders.

“We’ve agreed,” Peggy said, leaning in so that her hands were on either side of his hips. “You’re a complete idiot.”

“Complete idiot,” Bucky echoed, and Steve jumped when he felt Bucky’s lips on the shell of his ear.

“I don’t…” he said, but he couldn’t find the words beyond that, his heart rabbitting in his chest. Behind him, Bucky eased him down onto the bed and pressed them chest to back, spooning Steve and wrapping a heavy arm around him. In front of him, Peggy slid onto her side and crossed her arm over Bucky’s, so that Steve was bracketed by both of them.

“Steve, I’m very fond of you,” she said, kissing him again. “But sometimes you are so dense.” Then she leaned over his head to kiss Bucky as well, and rather than the pang of jealousy he’d been feeling all night, all Steve could feel was a burning heat in his gut, and it only amplified when Bucky ducked his head to kiss Steve’s neck just behind his ear. After a moment, he twisted to catch Bucky’s lips, and really, it was just as wonderful as kissing Peggy.

When Bucky broke away, grinning, it took Steve a moment to get his wits back about him. But at last, he blinked and said, “So you guys want to…”

“Christ you’re an idiot,” Bucky reiterated, and pressed Steve into the mattress, nipping playfully at his neck. “Go to sleep, Rogers. We’ll talk more in the morning when you’re not so addlepated.”

“Addlepated?” Steve said disbelievingly, but he pressed back into Bucky’s chest and looked back to Peggy, hesitantly hooking a skinny arm around her waist.

“Addlepated,” she agreed, and fit her head under his chin, her knees beneath his shins. Steve drifted off in their warm-embrace contemplating how he really ought to send Hodges a thank you card for beating him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by [god-tier-fangirl](http://god-tier-fangirl.tumblr.com/)'s prompt which reads: "I was just thinking this Great Gatsby prom would be fun if anyone else could dance to swing music and then boom there you are dancing your heart out please ask me to dance I’m too shy to approach you on my own“.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com) for more fanfiction and nerdery.


End file.
